Aujourd'hui
by Unarmored
Summary: Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours, je suis un homme très réservé. Dans un bar, un homme a passé toute la soirée à me draguer. Gêné, je m'enfuis quand il me chuchote qu'il compte me prendre dans tous les coins de sa chambre. Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui pour la seconde fois… C'est mon nouveau patron. VDM
**Pairing : Aizen x Ichigo**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Genre :** UA, léger OOC

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo. L'histoire, elle, est à moi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je farfouillais sur le site VDM quand je suis tombée sur celle-ci. L'histoire est clichée, mais elle m'a faite rire et je voulais la refaire à ma sauce. D'autant plus que c'est une **vraie** VDM, j'ai donc réellement imaginé la scène (yaoiste de Satan, me direz-vous).

Merci à l'auteur de cette VDM, désolée, et courage. :')

* * *

Je rentrai chez moi, fatigué de cette journée, et jetai ma veste dans l'entrée en balançant mes chaussures qui vinrent se fracasser contre le mur. En rentrant dans mon appartement, je jurai contre le rapprochement soudain de mon pied et de l'angle du mur, massant mon orteil meurtri et vins m'étaler dans mon sofa crème, lessivé. _Journée de merde…_ Bafouillai-je, la tête enfoncée dans le cuir froid du canapé.

En effet, aujourd'hui, j'étais allé à mon cinquième entretien d'embauche. Je postulais pour un emploi de comptable dans diverses entreprises, rien de folichon en soit, mais je n'obtenais jamais le poste. Pas de bons résultats, me direz-vous, mais le fait est que j'étais arrivé major de ma promotion. Un casier judiciaire ? Grand Dieu, non. Un mauvais comportement, oui, presque. On me refusait le travail à cause de mes cheveux roux, presque oranges. _Nous avons des codes vestimentaires, monsieur… les teintures sont interdites pour ce poste,_ qu'ils disaient. Oui, j'en suis conscient, cependant c'est ma couleur naturelle. Merci maman.

J'étais donc chômeur depuis un mois et demi, de nombreuses entrevues à mon actif, et aujourd'hui, je venais de décrocher un emploi. J'en étais heureux, ne vous méprenez pas, seulement ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Un homme à la chevelure bleu m'avait accueilli, me traitant explicitement de _connard d'hétéro à la con_ , ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un œil à mon dossier et pouf, embauché. Il ne m'avait rien dit non plus concernant ma crinière rousse, la sienne étant tout aussi provoquante, néanmoins il fit une remarque quelque peu désagréable. Je cite, _les décolorés ne l'excitait pas, il préférait agripper des cheveux doux pendant le sexe._ Bien, je m'en souviendrais, à l'avenir

Mon cellulaire se mit à sonner, laissant la musique de Starset envahir la pièce, me sortant de mes pensées déplaisantes. Je l'attrapai et l'ouvrai, avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

«_ Renji, quelle surprise… Dis-je en me massant l'arête du nez.

_ Yo, Ichi ! J'ai entendu la nouvelle, t'as enfin un emploi. T'es tombé sur un daltonien cette fois ? Me charria-t-il de sa voix rauque et moqueuse.

_ La ferme. Devrais-je rappeler qui a des cheveux rouges et des tatouages sur tout le corps ?

_ Prends pas la mouche, vieux frère. Puis dans mon métier, j'ai pas vraiment besoin d'être clean. »

C'est vrai, oui. Renji était tatoueur et l'extravagance était donc son domaine, puis de vous à moi, ça lui allait vachement bien. Son attitude moqueuse et gamine était contrastée par un physique fantasque et robuste, les tatouages faisant ressortir ses muscles et sa peau halée, franchement sexy comme description.

«_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir on sort. Prépares toi, j'suis là dans cinq minutes. Déclara-t-il comme s'il était normal de planifier ma vie, sans mon accord.

_ Quoi ? Non, je suis fatigué. Ne viens pas !

_ Fais toi beau Ichi, je décolle. »

Puis il raccrocha, me laissant pantois et les yeux toujours rivés sur mon portable. Merde, pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à l'empêcher de faire à sa guise ? Je me levai sans volonté puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre en trainant des pieds, me grattant le bas du ventre dans un geste qui conservait mon élégance naturelle, pas très mélioratif en soit.

Je me débarrassai de mon costume gris et explorai dans mon dressing, seulement vêtu d'un boxer rouge imprimé de fraises noires. J'avais un corps fin et élancé, des fesses galbées et une musculature saillante, pas inexistante ni trop accentuée. Ma peau était laiteuse, parsemée de grains de beauté et j'arborais un visage fin et juvénile, bien que mes sourcils soient souvent froncés. Mes cheveux roux faisaient ressortir mes pupilles ambrées, donnant de la profondeur à mon regard, et mes lèvres étaient pleines et naturellement rougies.

Soyons sincères, j'étais pas mal, et les filles ne manquaient pas de me faire la remarque. Des hommes aussi, quelques fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Être reluqué par des mâles avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

Je farfouillais donc dans mon armoire et y extirpai un jean noir que j'enfilai, faisant indéniablement ressortir mes fesses. Je pris ensuite un t-shirt échancré de couleur cannelle et une veste en cuir usée, puis entrepris de coiffer un tant soit peu ma crinière, mission bien vite abandonnée. Je mis mes converses oranges et m'élançai vers la sortie, ouvrant la porte d'entrée sur un monstre rouge apparemment sur le point de sonner. Celui-ci me fit une brève accolade et m'entraina vers l'ascenseur, à l'instant où j'eus retiré ma clef de la serrure.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

C'est donc après ce court épisode que je me retrouvai assis sur une chaise peu confortable, accoudé à un bar sale dans un club mal famé. Une belle soirée en perspective, d'autant plus que Renji était allée séduire une belle rousse à la poitrine plantureuse sur la piste de danse, me laissant seul avec mon verre à moitié vide de whisky. Je sirotais donc tranquillement la boisson qui me brûlait doucement la gorge, ne prêtant guère attention aux regards insistants que me lançaient les deux filles à côté de moi. _Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais à vingt ans je n'ai pas envie de finir en prison pour pédophilie, retournez au lycée._ Je finis ma boisson d'une traite et la reposai sur la table, faisant claquer le verre contre le bois du meuble.

«_ Je t'en repaie un ? » Souffla une voix chaude au creux de mon cou.

Je tournai rapidement la tête, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de l'inconnu. _Beau_ , ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise bleu entrouverte, me laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses pectoraux musclés, et arborait plusieurs chaines et une montre en or. Son cou nu diffusait un parfum musqué absolument divin qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je laissai dériver mes yeux sur ses lèvres entrouverte qui répandait un souffle brûlant sur les miennes, m'arrachant un frisson. Je glissai ensuite sur son nez fin, ses pupilles chocolat qui brillaient de malice et ses cheveux brun fixés en arrière, omettant une seule mèche qui retombait sur son front. Je rougis inconsciemment tandis qu'il laissait un sourire charmeur étirer sa bouche puis il prit place sur le siège adjacent au mien. Il héla le serveur pour passer sa commande, réitérant la mienne comme il l'avait proposé.

Nous parlâmes une bonne heure ensemble, et bien que mon malaise disparut je n'eus pas réussis à prendre totalement part à la conversation, je le laissai parler et refusai de le regarder. Il l'avait remarqué mais s'en amusa, ce qui me fit m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon siège, les joues toujours rosies. Après avoir bu son quatrième verre de téquila, il se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa le menton, forçant mes yeux à le regarder. Il s'humidifia langoureusement les lèvres et les posa dans mon cou, puis donna un petit coup de langue et remonta vers l'arrière de mon oreille, soufflant sur ma peau moite. Je frissonnai, mais ne bougeai pas. Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais tétanisé, effrayé.

«_ Ichigo… Ronronna-t-il, engendrant une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Viens chez moi. Puis il mordilla mon oreille.

_ A- Aizen-san, je… Articulai-je, encore sous le choc.

_ Je te prendrais toute la nuit, sur chaque meuble de ma maison. Tu me supplieras d'en avoir plus, crieras mon nom, t'accrocheras à moi… Je te veux, Ichigo. » Susurra-t-il en léchant ma mâchoire.

J'émis un petit gémissement quand il croqua dans ma lèvre inférieure, plaçant sa main dans le creux de mes reins. Violente prise de conscience, je le repoussai et, avant qu'il n'ait pu déclencher un geste pour me retenir, je m'élançai vers la sortie. Je bousculais les personnes devant moi, m'attirant des insultes méritées, puis partis du club à grandes enjambées sans prendre la peine de prévenir Renji. Ma respiration était encore hachée et mes yeux embués. _Merde, j'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle_ , fulminai-je. Le seul point positif de cette histoire était que je ne le reverrais plus jamais.

Je rentrai donc chez moi à moitié serein, me promettant de ne plus jamais revenir dans ce club.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

6h00 sonnait sur mon réveil, que je fracassai contre le mur dans un violent spasme. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, trop tourmenté par ma soirée d'hier, et le résultat fut que je n'avais aucune envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Mais pour un premier jour, arriver en retard n'était pas acceptable, je me dirigeai donc lentement vers ma salle de bain, manquant de glisser sur mes affaires de la veille éparpillées sur le sol. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps sous l'eau, repensant au brun, à ses lèvres, sa voix… Et j'avais bandé. Oui mesdames, je m'étais soulagé en pensant à lui, puis une fois avoir joui, je m'étais réconforté sur le fait que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Je continuai alors de me préparer, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'auparavant.

Aujourd'hui, j'arborais un costume noir, une chemise bordeaux entrouverte et une chaine en argent ornait mon cou nacré, pour m'enlever la sensation d'avoir toujours son souffle brûlant tout contre ma peau. Je n'avais pas coiffé mes cheveux, mais m'étais parfumé d'un arôme sucré que les femmes aimaient souvent. Je bu rapidement mon café devant la télé, puis parti au travail avec appréhension.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

«_ Wouah. M'exclamai-je, les yeux rivés sur mon ordinateur. Des recettes comme ça pour une chaine d'hôtels, c'est impossible, même si l'entreprise est prestigieuse. Vous trempez dans quoi pour avoir autant d'argent ?

_ Mêles toi de ton cul, gamin. Contentes toi juste de faire ton boulot. Me répondit le pervers bleu, incroyablement agressif.

_ Vos gueules vous deux, je travaille. » Se manifesta un petit noiraud à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux verts inexpressifs.

Géniale, mon ambiance de travail. Je me retrouvais avec les deux pires antisociales de la boite, dans un bureau à trois, et pour couronner le tout mon patron ne tapait pas que dans l'hôtellerie. Je note, penser à démissionner avant de me faire coffrer ou tuer.

Le siège de l'entreprise était un building d'au moins vingt étages, placé en plein centre-ville, extrêmement imposant. Les bureaux étaient spacieux et l'intérieur était magnifique, comme pour me conforter à l'idée que je n'avais rien à faire là.

La hiérarchie ici était telle que, après le grand patron, se trouvait les dix employés les plus importants, appelés espadas. L'entreprise comptait néanmoins des effectifs monstrueux en dessous d'eux. Les espadas travaillaient en groupes, tous dans des secteurs différents. Je ne connaissais que le mien, constitué du numéro six Grimmjow Jaggerjack, chargé de la récolte, et du numéro quatre Ulquiorra Schiffer qui s'occupait des actions et des achats. On était dans le domaine des finances, et je n'arrivais pas à soutirer l'information sur celui des autres, mes collègues étant étonnamment muets.

Las Noches était vraiment compliquée tout de même, pour une compagnie d'hôtellerie.

La porte de notre bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, me sortant de mes songes, et un homme extrêmement élégant y entra, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Quand je vis son visage, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, me plongeant dans un blackout total.

«_ Grimmjow, ne t'avais-je pas dis de récupérer l'argent avant ce matin, hm ? Questionna-t-il avec un rictus hypocrite collé sur le visage.

_ P- patron, ils nous ont demandé un nouveau délai, le temps de régler leurs créances. Répondit le bleu, qui avait perdu toute son agressivité.

_ Qui a permis de soumettre un nouveau délai ? Je veux cet argent dans mon compte, demain, à la première heure. Ne me désobéis pas, sexta. »

 _Patron, il a dit patron ?_ Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, refusant de faire face à la réalité, et faillis tomber de ma chaise quand son regard se posa sur moi. Il étira ses lèvres et ses pupilles brûlantes me jaugèrent de toute ma longueur, comme pour savoir à quelle sauce il allait me manger.

«_ Oh, je te félicite Jaggerjack, tu as extrêmement bien choisis notre comptable. Lâcha-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

_ V- vous… Bégayai-je, abasourdi. »

Il s'approcha de moi et se pencha sur mon ordinateur, évaluant mon travail, puis fit un signe de la tête quand il remarqua que j'avais presque terminé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'agrippa par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule, comme si de rien était – je pesais mon poids tout de même, bon sang. Et ainsi, sous les regards étonnés de mes collègues, il m'emmena en dehors du bureau sans se soucier de mon avis.

«_ Eh Ulqui, j'ai rêvé, hein ?

_ Ta gueule, Jagg'. »

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Me tenant toujours dans ses bras, mon kidnappeur entra dans son bureau et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. La pièce était grande, très éclairée et une couleur cannelle tapissait les murs, la rendant assez accueillante. Il m'emmena vers la table près de la baie vitrée et m'y déposa délicatement tandis que je me débattais, couché sur des dossiers. Il m'attrapa les poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête, me plaçant dans une position de soumission totale, les jambes écartées de part et d'autre de son bassin. Mon bourreau me regarda longtemps ainsi, arborant toujours son sourire charmeur tandis que je l'insultais et me débattais, puis fondit dans mon cou pour y imprimer des sillons brûlants de salive, me faisant prendre une belle couleur cramoisie. Il entreprit de mordiller ma pomme d'adam avant de remonter ses baisers sur mon menton, puis attrapa goulûment mes lèvres. Il commença à lécher les contours de ma bouche avant de capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et de jouer avec.

Je fermai à demi les yeux tandis que ma respiration se hachait, me cabrant inconsciemment et frottant mon bassin contre le sien. Quand il mit un coup de hanche, rencontrant mon érection de la sienne, j'ouvris la bouche pour gémir. Il en profita pour s'y introduire et visita tous les recoins de mon orifice buccal. Aizen me dominait complètement, mordant et maltraitant ma langue meurtrie alors que je me sentais perdre le contrôle de mon corps.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser, le désir engourdissait mes sens et j'en voulais toujours plus, plus de lui. Je me frottai à son corps, cherchant plus de sensations, ce qui lui arracha un sourire victorieux tout contre ma bouche. Il se recula alors, sans lâcher mes mains, et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur tandis que je tremblais d'excitation, les yeux assombris de désir et la bouche entrouverte.

«_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Ichigo. M'ordonna-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

_ P- plus… Gémissais-je en me tortillant.

_ Plus quoi, hm ?

_ T- oi… Plus de toi, Aizen-san…

_ Bon garçon. » Dit-il en reprenant le contrôle de ma bouche avidement.

Il lâcha doucement mes mains et caressa mes bras jusqu'à mon torse, où il commença à retirer ma veste, entrelaçant toujours nos langues. Il la fit glisser de mes épaules lorsque je me redressai légèrement pour lui facilité la tâche, puis je fis de même avec la sienne qui tomba sur le sol en bois. Il abandonna ensuite ma bouche pour explorer mon cou, tout en défaisant ma chemise qui finit bien vite sur le parquet, puis continua son exploration sur mon torse, couvrant au passage ma peau de baisers papillons. Je m'agrippai à ses larges épaules lorsqu'il vint mordiller mon bouton de chair déjà pointé par l'excitation, et qu'il pinça l'autre entre ses doigts. Sa main libre se glissa derrière mon dos tandis que je me cambrais et il tira autoritairement sur mon pantalon noir, me transmettant son impatiente. Je grognai d'enthousiasme et lui retirai sa chemise en me retenant de gémir face à ses délicieux coups de langue.

Le téléphone fixe de son bureau sonna, masquant nos respirations erratiques de bips sonores réguliers. Le brun continua sa besogne sur mon torse, ignorant totalement l'appel tandis que je reprenais peu à peu conscience. Je lui relevai la tête et la plaça à quelque centimètre de la mienne, puis arborai le visage le plus séducteur que j'avais en réserve en plongeant mes pupilles dans les siennes.

«_ Vas répondre… je t'attends. » Soufflai-je tout contre ses lèvres, y imprimant une chaleur moite.

Après avoir grogné sur le fait qu'il _allait tuer ce putain d'imbécile_ , il se redressa, non sans lécher une dernière fois le passage de ma jugulaire, et se dirigea vers la source du problème.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, je sautai de la table et prit mes affaires en vitesse, fuyant comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'ouvris la porte sans porter attention au bruit et m'élança dans le couloir, priant pour qu'il ne me suive pas, tout en courant comme un dératé toujours à moitié dénudé.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Exténué, je m'étalai nonchalamment dans mon canapé crème et allumai la télévision pour me changer les idées après tant de péripéties. Elle démarra donc, laissant place à la chaine des actualités, et avant que je ne puisse zapper pour quelque chose de plus divertissant, une voix synthétique prononça ces quelques mots qui sonnèrent comme un glas;

«_ On vient de nous apprendre que la chaine d'hôtellerie Las Noches venait d'être victime d'une fraude. En effet, plusieurs millions d'euros ont été dérobés ce jour même. Les enquêteurs cherchent encore la fuite [...] »

Je me figeai complètement, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. J'allais sûrement être le premier sur leur liste, et mon seul alibi serait... Que je couchais avec mon patron. C'est sûrement le moment de changer de pays, et rapidement.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours, je suis un homme très réservé. Et cette journée, fut la pire de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, et pour le restant de mes jours, je serais pris en chasse par mon nouveau patron et par les malheurs de cette vie malhonnête.

Je vais vous conter l'histoire de cette vie de merde qu'est la mienne.

* * *

 **Pour l'histoire** **:** Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, assez frustrant en soit (vous comprenez, j'ai tellement d'idée mais je ne peux pas tout vous servir d'un coup…). :')

 **J'aimerais donc vos avis** , si le point de vue interne vous plait (ou pas), si cette histoire plus terre à terre est intéressant, etc. Vu que j'ai vraiment essayé de conter une VDM c'est assez différent de mon écriture habituelle, et assez compliqué à adapter.

Donc ce sera plus pour illustrer le monde de la **mafia** , les sujets liés à l' **argent** et au **pouvoir**.

 **Annexe** **:** J'ai du retard, oui oui, avec les exams de fin de trimestre et les petits boulots c'est pas facile d'écrire… Mais j'y arrive !

 **Je ne mets pas en pause** ** _Run devil, run_**. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour écrire vu que je rentre dans le vif du sujet et que, j'avoue, c'est pas facile de mettre en ordre tous les éléments pour faire quelque chose de concret. Mais le chapitre quatre est en cours et sortira bientôt. :')

Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère apprécié **,**

 **Unarmored**


End file.
